A conventional explosive discharge actuated tool for driving fasteners generally includes a piston that is actuated by the gas of an explosive discharge to strike fasteners out of a barrel. The striking power is regulated using different discharge cartridges. Another way to adjust the striking power is controlling the venting of a combustion gas in the firing chamber, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,846.